Kakome Kakome
by Sapphire Leia
Summary: Había una vez, un bosque que se hallaba tan separado de la ciudad, y en lo más profundo se encontraba un orfanato, se dice que los niños una vez dentro no vuelven a salir, pero, ¿en qué forma afectará dicha tradición si un par de desafortunados entran y conviven con los caídos?/1827/00x?/8059 entre otras


mi primer gore xD me estoy estrenando en muchos géneros y estoy dejando fics por allí por subir estos xDU espero no me maten y poder seguir todos a la vez, solo advierto que no podré actualizar demasiado este fic debido a problemas creativos y respecto a la sangre... me enseñan a narrar algo decente así que no esperen mucho de mi xDU espero sea de su agrado y quieran leerlo ^^ sin mas disfruten:

Advertencia: ...supongo que no hay ninguna...

* * *

Había una vez, un bosque que se hallaba tan separado de la ciudad por alguna extraña razón, dentro de éste, en lo más profundo del bosque se encontraba un orfanato que tenía pintas de abandonado, sin embargo estaba activo a pesar de estar lo suficientemente alejados como para que alguna función sirviese (como agua, luz, etc).

A la residencia Sawada, un día llegó una carta sin remitente aparente, donde decía que los niños que estuviesen habitando en ese hogar eran invitados a una escuela privada totalmente gratuita y que el único inconveniente era que contaba con sistema de internado, y la gran casa de estudio era "anteriormente" un orfanato para niños con enfermedades terminales (claro, omitiendo de qué era el orfanato). La invitación era para dos niños y tendrían que viajar a Italia, donde se ubicaba, pero el boleto de los niños ya era gratuito, solo los padres tenían que pagar pasaje. El matrimonio Sawada estaba feliz de saber que su hijo contaría con una educación de prestigio y el dato de que era un orfanato retirado vino sobrando. Sin mucha prisa pero con toda la emoción, la señora de la casa tomó su teléfono y marcó a la residencia Kozato, invitando al amigo de Tsuna (el afortunado) a que viajase con él para hacerse compañía mutuamente, como resultado, los padres del pelirrojo estaban complacidos de que invitasen a Enma (segundo afortunado) a ir a Italia, Nana se encargaría de llevarlos hasta Italia y como ella es de confianza, no dudaron en absoluto. Por su respectiva parte, Tsuna y Enma estaban emocionados ante la idea de viajar juntos a otro país (y continente) para estudiar en una buena escuela, pero al leer juntos la información de la escuela algo no les dio una buena sensación, pero por el calor de los ánimos de sus padres decidieron olvidarlo y disfrutar el viaje y la estancia. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

* * *

El viaje en avión y luego en bus por la ciudad de Roma fue realmente agradable, Nana veía como su hijo y amigo volteaban la vista en cada cosa nueva que veían, su impresión era comprensible al saber que tienen 15 años y apenas les daban permiso de vivir en el extranjero. Pronto iban viendo cada vez menos casas y civilización hasta adentrarse en un bosque muy extraño, y lo que lo hacía mas extraño es que para ese tramo del viaje ellos eran los únicos abordo, la madre del castaño en una parte se bajó para que ya tuvieran su espacio que dentro de poco llegarían al lugar indicado y tenía razón, el bus se detuvo frente a una gran estructura en medio de la nada, enterrado entre árboles y arbustos, con un extenso jardín que le daba el aire de abandono. No muy seguros bajaron y se quedaron delante de la gran puerta al acto que el bus que los trajo se marchó a toda velocidad, dejándoles mas desconcertados y por si fuese poco, al alzar la vista para ver la edificación notaron como un chico de mas o menos su edad les veía. Un pelinegro de ojos tristemente apagados color del metal les veía con detenimiento, eso los asustó al principio pensando de que se trataba de algún fantasma pero tras verle un poco mas se percataron de que era tan real como ellos, la vista de él duró poco ya que se alejó de la ventana y cerrando las cortinas, confundiendo mas a los adolescentes. Tras tocar la puerta un par de veces se aparece ante ellos una mujer que gozaba sus 30, rubio cenizo de ojos esmeralda, vestía como doctora. Con una sonrisa afable les recibió.

-hola muchachos -saludo con energía. -soy la profesora Solaris y soy la dueña de este lugar -concluyó sonriéndoles nuevamente.

-ha. Hola profra. Solaris -comenzó el castaño a hablar. -soy Sawada Tsunayoshi y él es Kozato Enma -señaló a su amigo que con una sonrisa saludó a la mujer. -gracias por recibirnos el día de hoy.

-no se preocupen Tsuna, Enma. Después de todo estarán aquí hasta concluír sus estudios, así que debemos comenzar bien -sonrió una vez mas y se alejó un poco de la puerta. -¿gustan pasar? ahora este es su nuevo hogar -los jóvenes hicieron el ademán de recoger sus maletas del suelo a lo que ella se apresuró. -dejen allí las cosas, en un momento traeré a alguien que las mueva.

Al no ver mas inconveniente para quedarse en la entrada, ambos siguieron en silencio a la profesora por un pasillo que conducía a otros pasillos igual de solitarios hasta llegar al frente de una habitación (después de entrar a sabrá Dios cuantas más). Ambos chicos veían con curiosidad la puerta y luego vieron a la profesora que aún no les decía nada desde la llegada a esa puerta y no les daba la cara. Eso se sumaba a lo extraño que había en el ambiente.

-em... ¿profesora? -carraspeó ahora Enma, tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer.

-oh, si. Lo siento -una vez percatándose de lo que hacía, se volteó y les sonrió para darles confianza. -me quedé pensando en algo. No importa, del otro lado de la puerta están sus compañeros, ellos tienen el mapa del lugar así que porfavor pídanlo a los que ya saben como está estructurado todo y también que les digan donde serán sus habitaciones ya que ellos tienen mas control de eso que yo -rió socarronamente ante su propio comentario, contagiando con una leve risa a sus acompañantes. -me tengo que ir, si necesitan algo díganlo. Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar -dicho eso, se marchó sin volver a voltear hacia ellos.

Abrieron la puerta con lentitud y para su asombro, vieron a una considerable multitud de chicos de diversas edades conviviendo. Uno de ellos se acercó con una sonrisa de lado a lado y les dio un abrazo a cada uno.

-ustedes han de ser los nuevos -comentó, obteniendo una cabeceada confusa por parte de ellos. -yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi, espero que les agrade estar aquí, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

-Sa...Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Kozato Enma...

-jajaja, que divertidos son -se volvió con el resto mientras tomaba de las manos a cada uno. -¡oigan chicos! les quiero presentar a nuestros nuevos compañeros. Enma y Tsuna.

Los chicos de allí les vieron y comenzaron a intercambiar pequeñas palabras y miradas entre ellos, hablando por lo bajo para no ser escuchados por los recién llegados. Algo que notaban ambos y resaltaba a la vista era la cantidad de vendajes que los chicos tenían. Unos estaban vendados de la cabeza o por un ojo, otros no caminaban al tener muletas o les hacía falta un brazo o pierna pero a su parecer, no se veían afectados por las partes faltantes de su cuerpo, lo que provocó que una sensación de escalofríos les recorriese.

-como son nuevos -habló un peli-índigo cuya manga de brazo izquierdo oleaba mientras caminaba a la falta de éste. -deberían presentarse en nuestro juego favorito, ¿no les parece? -algunos secundaron la idea del chico y Yamamoto sonrió mas ante la idea.

-esta bien -habló el castaño poco convencido. -¿a qué juegan?

-a la rueda -simplificó el moreno. -lo entenderán cuando estén en el centro.

Tomó a Tsuna del brazo y lo colocó en el centro de la multitud, los chicos de allí comenzaron a tomarse de las manos para cerrar el círculo ante la mirada expectante de Tsuna y Enma, que no sabían como era el dichoso juego. Comenzaron a cantar el juego y a andar alrededor del castaño pero la actividad se detuvo al acto al entrar un chico de cabellos azabache en la habitación. No preguntó ni comentó nada en absolutos, simplemente se metió en el círculo, tomó de la mano al castaño y lo sacó a arrastras del centro, llevándose a un confundido pelirrojo consigo de la misma manera, guiándoles a otra habitación. Cabe decir que los chicos del círculo estaban molestos por la intromisión pero lo dejaron pasar, es decir, aún habrían demasiadas oportunidades para jugar con ellos así que por un día no les iba a matar. Mientras en su momento, el azabache condujo a los chicos a una habitación compuesta de dos camas individuales pegadas a la pared y en el medio de éstas se encontraba un taburete bajo el cristal de la única ventana del lugar. Arrojó a una de las camas al castaño y al pelirrojo a la otra y aseguró la puerta, confundiendo mas a los presentes.

-¿qué fue lo que ocurrió como para que llegases así? -reclamó Tsuna una vez incorporándose del lanzamiento. Se sienta en el borde de la cama al igual que Enma en su lado.

-nunca jueguen a "eso" con ellos -les miró a cada uno de forma penetrante. -¿entienden? nunca.

-¿porqué? -terció Enma, yendo al lado de Tsuna para que el pelinegro no repartiese su atención a ambos lados. -¿qué tan malo es eso?

-simplemente no deben jugarlo y ya -cortó en seco la conversación con una mirada fulminante y sofocante. Ambos chicos ya no sintieron mas deseos de contradecirlo así que solo asintieron obedientemente. El moreno solo suspiró. -bien, soy Hibari Kyoya, cualquier cosa que piensen que está fuera de lo normal van a decírmelo a mi, y no a la profra. Solaris, ¿quedó claro? -ganó otro asentimiento de ellos debido al tono demandante con el que habló.

Ahora que le veían mas, era el mismo chico que les había observado tiempo atrás a antes de entrar en la gran casa y verle de cerca les permitió saber que el chico, a pesar de su tono frío y autoritario se le veía demasiado frágil. Su fina piel de porcelana estaba cubierta en su mayoría por vendajes y unas cuantas cicatrices, su ropa no era como la de los demás que guardaban parecido a las ropas tradicionales japonesas, parecía de prefecto escolar también japonés, lo cual les extrañó debido a que estaban en Italia.

-las cosas aquí no son lo que aparentan -soltó sin cuidado, poniendo nerviosos a los chicos. -si van con la profra. Solaris no obtendrán ningún beneficio, así que si realmente quieren información de provecho deben venir conmigo -concluyó con un tono de voz mas suave que con la que inició. Dejando a los chicos pensativos.

-gracias por la información, Hibari-san -comentó Tsuna tras dedicarle una sonrisa típica en él, provocando que el pelinegro se sonrojase levemente y se marchara con indignación de la habitación. -¿qué le ocurrió ahora?

-no lo sé, pero debemos hacerle caso a lo que dijo -colocó un rostro pensativo. -a mi también me dio una mala señal cuando te arrastraron a jugar, ¿no lo sentiste?

-creo que te está afectando un poco el haber venido hasta Italia desde lejos -trató de razonar con él, pero parecía que obtenía el efecto contrario. -no te preocupes demasido por esas cosas, no ocurrirá nada malo si estamos los dos juntos -le sonrió para confortarlo y aún no convencido le sonríe igual para no alargar mas el tema.

* * *

bien, fin del primer cap, y si tienen alguien una sugerencia para la pareja de Enma seré mas que feliz de escuchar ^^ ya que tengo mis ideas pero terminan asustándome xDU

nos veremos en la próxima~

review?


End file.
